


Filthy Baby

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless writing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism, this is complete filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Harry Winks finally manages to get alone time with himself. What he doesn't expect is to be walked into in the middle of it by the man of his dirty thoughts.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Filthy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?

It was a perfect day for a perfect opportunity for Harry Winks. It had been a while since he was able to get a proper alone time with himself ever since they were staying at that fancy hotel in Spain for their next couple of matches. Harry had the luck (and equal bad luck) to have none other than Eric Dier as his roommate. It was an amazing thing to be able to be closer to him, but it was also an awful thing to be able to be closer to him. He couldn’t stop his wandering thoughts running into places where they probably shouldn’t go about his big friend, but they always did. And even more now, due to their closer proximity. Harry was a young lad after all, hormones taking over him in these situations, but he still tried to control himself whenever Dier was around. It was a difficult task if not impossible to keep his eyes from his big muscular and oh so perfect body. His broad shoulders, defined big arms and those beautiful thighs were all too distracting. 

Yet today, it was a rare and lucky day for Winks. Dier had gone out with Dele and a couple of other teammates to god knows where to probably kill some time off since their next match would only be in a couple of days. Harry would not miss this opportunity for anything in his life at that moment. 

He stripped off his white t-shirt before taking a good look at their room and bathroom just to be a hundred percent sure that Dier was truly out already and then moved towards his queen-size bed that was next to his own. Harry hadn’t planned this; he knew this was probably wrong and fucked up, but he couldn’t help but to settle himself down on Dier’s bed instead of his own. After all, his scent was still there and was a bit too strong for Harry to be able to control himself any longer. 

Harry removed his sweatpants and underwear, discarding them somewhere near the other bed, not wanting to waste any of his precious time. Since Dier had left only minutes ago, he was probably going to have a lot of time to enjoy himself. Harry was already so desperate and needy that he couldn’t help but to run his hands down his chest, teasing a nipple for a bit before proceeding to his cock. He started slow, only teasing himself and _trying_ very hard not to think about Dier. It was surely an impossible task now that he had decided to do this on his bed, which was probably a poor decision if he truly wanted to stop thinking about that man. He lightly teased the tip with his thumb, before starting to slowly jerk himself off, a casual flick of wrist here and there for the delicious friction. Harry couldn’t help the small obscene noises escaping his lips as he increased the pace a bit, starting to imagine all the things he wanted Dier to do to him. He wondered how Dier would like to take him, probably controlling and a bit rough in bed, just the way Harry desperately wanted him to be. Eric had always made Harry feel so small, even smaller than he truly was. It wasn’t just the incredible height difference and how Dier’s body was much stronger than his (But it does help in that a lot), there was something about him that always made Harry feel so tiny and fragile next to that man. And it was an understatement to say that it turns him on. 

His thoughts were getting carried away, to the point Harry knew he couldn’t do a simple rub out session, not now. He was painfully hard just by thinking about his teammate that much and it was driving him insane. Harry quickly reached for his suitcase, to that very hidden compartment at the bottom of it and took out a small bottle of lube and his beloved toy. It was a cyan-blue beaded one that had helped Harry in countless horny nights, thinking about stuff he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about. Not about his teammates anyway. 

He laid back down on Dier’s bed, trying to control his breathing as he mentally prepared himself for what was going to come next in his night plans. Harry opened the bottle of lube and generously coated three of his fingers before setting the bottle aside. He nervously approached one of his fingers down to his hole, circling the entrance a bit before slowly pushing it in. No matter how many times Harry did this to himself, every time it felt as if it was something new and amazing. Even because he usually didn’t have many chances to get this far with his alone times. He moved his finger a bit before impatiently inserting another one, scissoring himself wide as he bit his bottom lip to keep a bit quieter at least. He played around with the two fingers for a bit, trying all different directions to reach the sweet spot he never managed to find by himself. That’s when he lost patience as he grew needy and inserted a third finger, causing his mouth to drop open in a silent moan, trying very hard to keep those obscene noises to reach out of his lips yet failing successfully. Harry increased the speed of his fingers, curling them up every now and then as he pretended they were Dier’s fingers instead of his own, getting rougher with himself. 

Harry calmed himself down not to come too soon and removed his fingers as he panted, reaching for the lube again only to coat the beaded toy this time. When it was slick enough, he discarded the lube elsewhere, probably along with his clothes, before proceeding with the main event. He carefully pressed the toy against his entrance as he took a deep breath and closing his eyes, pretending that toy was _someone_ else. He started to push it inside carefully and slowly until it slid easily and was fully inside. Harry moaned as he impatiently started to move the toy, not even minding getting himself a bit used to the feeling of being filled by a foreign object. His moans and heavy breathing was all that filled the room alongside the slick noises of the toy getting in and out of his hole when he removed it completely only to push it fully back in again. Harry couldn’t stop himself from moaning louder as the thoughts of Dier’s cock being inside him instead filled his mind, causing him to completely start losing himself as he was tied up in his own pleasure now as he started to jerk himself off again in time with the thrusts. 

Apparently, Harry was so up in his own head that he didn’t notice the sound of something being open and then closed, keeping his work going. It was all feeling too good, way too good and Harry couldn’t think about anything else anymore and he didn’t care about anything else now. 

“Oh, fuck. That feels so good.” He moaned as he muttered to himself, his mind hazy. 

“Is that so?” 

Harry immediately shot his eyes open and stopped his movements, sitting up to lean on his arms with widened eyes as he noticed his _huge_ mistake. 

“E-Eric! I-I thought you were--” Harry tried to come up with something, _anything_ at all. 

He was absolutely mortified, and Dier kept looking at him with this look Harry couldn’t quite figure it out and honestly was too scared and embarrassed to care to figure it out. 

“Oh, don’t let me stop you.” Eric’s voice was low, and Harry couldn’t tell if that was a horribly cruel joke considering the circumstances. 

Harry was about to fully sit up and get out of his bed but his movements were suddenly frozen as Dier kneeled right in front of him in the mattress, his presence on the same bed causing Harry to simply stop and pay attention to him. 

“I said...” His eyes were dark, fixed on Harry’s shivering ones. “Don’t let me stop you.” 

There was that thing again. That made Harry feel so _so_ small under Dier’s penetrating gaze that caused his brain to go all mushy. It makes him not question anything nor think about anything. He just must obey Dier; and oh, how much he wants to please him. Harry looked at him in fear, the embarrassment still lingering there as he confirmed with his eyes if Dier was truly asking for that. As he saw how Eric’s gaze did not falter, quite the contrary, only had become more intense, Harry knew he wasn’t meanly joking around. 

Harry slowly reached for the toy again with slightly trembling hands, taking one last look at Dier’s face before looking away at the toy to focus on what he was doing. He pressed it against the entrance again, but somehow this time it was already feeling ten times better. Harry didn’t have to look to notice the heavy gaze his whole small body was under and that only spurred him on more. He finally smoothly slid it in, letting his mouth fall open and close his eyes to focus on the feeling and try not to think much about how Dier was right fucking there watching him do embarrassing things to his own body. It took a couple of seconds that felt as an eternity until Harry started to move the toy inside him, sliding in before slowing sliding out only to push it back in again at once in one swift motion. He tried even harder to keep the noises again from escaping his lips, biting down on his lower lip obscenely. 

“You are so dirty, baby.” Eric’s deep voice filled the room. “You have been playing with yourself in my bed the moment I walked out.” 

Harry couldn’t help the high-pitched whine that he let out, thrusting the toy a bit harder into him the moment Dier’s filthy words reached his ears. 

“Look at you now.” He continued mercilessly. “Playing with your tiny hole for me.” 

Harry moaned loudly before it turned into a desperate whine, not even trying to recompose himself anymore. 

“Look at me, baby.” 

And so he did. Whatever Dier wanted he would give it to him. Harry looked him in the eyes with hazy desperation, his mind full of pleasure and Dier knew that because his eyes were hungry, and his pupils blown wide with lust. How he was controlling himself was beyond human comprehension because Harry looked absolutely perfect right now. His mouth hanged open as he tried not to be too loud, his eyes glossy with need looking directly into his as he kept thrusting the toy inside his hole for Dier. 

Still, Harry’s pace was a bit agonizingly slow and Dier wanted to help with that pace problem of his. 

“Now, baby. I think you can do better than this.” 

Harry shivered as he tried to increase the speed of the toy, but he only increased a bit that did not satisfy what Dier needed. 

Dier stopped his movement and slapped his hand away, causing Harry to look at him in surprise and desperate curiosity. That’s when Dier replaced the previous hand with his own, taking a grip of the toy before slamming it inside Harry in a crazy fast and hard pace. 

Harry couldn’t contain his noises anymore, moaning loudly and freely and not having the mind to even care about it and how embarrassing it should be to him how vocal he was when getting his ass pounded by Dier with a toy. 

“You are so beautiful, baby.” 

“A-Ah, daddy!” 

If Dier wasn’t painfully hard before, he definitely was now. Especially because of the way Harry kept almost screaming after him with need, trying so hard to keep his eyes open for his daddy as Dier started to touch his baby’s pretty cock too. 

“Look at how sensitive you are, baby.” He breathlessly said, slamming the toy even harder into him, reaching his sweet spot. “If you are making a mess because of this little toy, imagine if you were to take daddy.” 

Harry let out the obscenest moan so far, and that was saying much considering all the noises he was letting out without a hint of shame. 

“I would end up accidentally wrecking you then.” 

Harry arched his back off the bed, eyes crossing for a bit before he closed them shut as he reached his orgasm, spilling his seeds all over his chest and making a mess out of himself right in front of Eric’s eyes. He panted heavily as he tried to regain his breath, his mind starting to clear now as reason and a hint of embarrassment started to consume him again. 

“Don’t worry, baby.” Dier ran his hands over his thighs. “That was just an appetizer.” 

“I can fill you up much more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Depending if I get positive feedback I might continue I don't know lol what am I even doing I'm literally sick at the moment I should be resting not writing this.
> 
> ALSO ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SO M'SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE.


End file.
